A holiday to remember
by Kyuuke
Summary: KaixRei, TysonxMax, The bladebreakers are on a holiday at a private beach house, alot can happen in a week, yaoi R
1. Day 1: arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did it would be a yaoi series.

Day 1:

Rei's P.O.V

"Ok, we have to be there by now"

"Tyson the car hasn't stopped moving yet"

"But I'm hungry"

"You just ate"

"But I'm still hungry"

"Tyson. Shut. Up"

Ok allow me to explain, we : Tyson, Max, Diachi, Kenny, Kai and me (Rei), are on our way to our very own private beach house…..ok 'Kai's' private beach house (and beach).

Long story short, we somehow managed to convince Kai to come on holidays with us (Even longer story) and he refused to a public beach. Which he claimed to be 'home to too many fans, my idea of a holiday is not being attacked by screaming pedestrians'.

So Kai agreed to let us stay at his private beach house for the week. But this beach house is a long drive away from civilisation and Tyson has been complaining for the past 2 hours. And he just woke up Kai, Was he asleep? I can't tell, he walks around with his eyes closed for christs sake. I don't know why he wants to cover up those beautiful eyes of his, or any of him for that fact. For you slow learners, yes I am in love with Kai Hiwatari, sour puss, ice prince, sex god.

I haven't told anyone, Tyson is the only one who knows and he found out by accident…sort of.

Well actually- GRRRRRR.

What the crap was that?

I looked around and spotted what seemed like everyone glaring at Tyson.

"I said I was hungry"

"Get out. You're walking"

"It's not my fault"

Kai opened his mouth to say something else but-

"Master Hiwatari, we have arrived"

"Thank you"

We all stepped out of the car and looked around, we were parked just out side of the garage to the house, there was also a door from the garage leading into the house.

The house itself was simple and small, it had a large veranda emerged from the upstairs area.

"Master Hiwatari, would you like to be escorted inside?"

"No, thank you. We'll get the bags"

"Very well then"

The driver then rid the car of our bags and drove off.

I walked over and picked up my duffel bag and walked through the now unlocked door.

Inside the house was a simple dining room, Kitchen and a flight of stairs to one side of the room.

Wow nice place, Kai has good taste. I bet has tastes goo- No BAD REI.

"Rei? You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah"

I followed Diachi and the others up the stairs to find a large lounge room with a large book shelf, two couches and a really nice looking armchair, also one of the biggest TV's I have ever seen.

I looked to find where the others had gone to.

"I GOT DIBS"

Found them, the others had gone down the hallway and found the bedrooms. There were four doors along the hallway; I opened the first one to find it was the door to the veranda. Wait that means….oh crap only three bedrooms. That means I have to room with someone.

"I changed my mind I want THIS room!"

"No" Kai said harshly and pushed past Tyson into a huge bedroom. It had its own bathroom, drawers, bookcase and king-sized bed. All the other bedrooms had likewise qualities except this one appeared larger and had one large bed as opposed to, two single beds.

"Why does Kai get the bigger bedroom?"

"Because it's his house, Diachi"

"But chief, then where are we all gonna sleep?"

"Well I propose the following; Tyson and Diachi sleep in the first room, Max and I in the second and Kai and Rei in the last"

What? You mean me and Kai in the same room with only one bed. That can't be good. Chief I am going to kill you.

"WHAT! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH DIACHI"

"YEAH, HOW COME?"

"Because no one wants to put up with Tyson and Diachi's yelling, max and I don't care where we go and Rei is the least likely to irritate Kai"

Smart ass.

"Fine" Tyson and Diachi stomped off to their room.

I walked into the large bedroom and placed my bag on the opposite side to Kai's and walked back out and down into the kitchen.

Well I may as well make lunch; no one else is going to do it. I think I may have been wordlessly named the official chef.

I walk over to the fridge but it doesn't open, I pull harder but it doesn't budge.

I look it over more carefully to find a number lock on the door.

"What?"

I feel a hand over mine and turn to see Kai standing behind me. He puts his other hand over the number lock and pushes in a four number code, then with his other hand pulls on the door and it opens with ease.

"Care to explain?"

"Tyson precautions, the code is '5537'. Do not tell anyone else"

"Is there any other codes I should know?"

"No, that one opens everything"

With that he disappeared upstairs, I looked in the fridge and found it was the largest fridge I had ever seen. How did so much food fit in here?

Well I suppose we need it, we are here for the week.

"REEEEEI!"

"Ow! Max, I'm two feet away you don't need to yell"

"C'mon Rei get ready we're going down to the beach!"

"Already?"

"YEAH. GET READY"

Man this guy could get a very successful job as a foghorn.

"I think I'll stay, all that sitting down has made me tired"

Dammit! Puppy dog eyes, so weak…can't resist..

"Ok, ok just let lie down for a few and ill come"

"YAY!"

Max come back and do that again, I can still hear a little in my left ear.

I sighed and made my way back up the stairs and into my and Kai's shared room. I collapsed on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

­­­

"Rei?"

Opening my eyes I look up to see Max shaking me awake.

"Mmmph"

"Rei, sorry about waking you up but Tyson is hungry and won't shut up"

"IIIIMMM MELTING!" BANG.

"I can hear that"

"I wouldn't have woken you up but-" He was cut of by his stomach emitting a large growl.

I laughed and got to my feet and followed Max out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Man what took you so long up there, we've been waiting for ages"

"And the fridge is possessed by the devil, it doesn't open. We've tried everything."

Rei smirked and leaned against the fridge pressing in the code behind his back, he straightened up and pulled it open.

"REI IS POSSESSED!"

Everyone except Tyson and Diachi were laughing.

About an hour later me, Kenny, max, Tyson and Diachi were all seated at the dining table about to enjoy freshly cooked fried noodles and salad.

I looked around the table and found that Kai was nowhere to be seen and he wasn't in their room either. "Hey, where's Kai?"

"Good question"

"He was at the beach the last time we saw him"

Suddenly the door flew open and revealed a dangerous looking Kai. His eyes were filled with anger and are currently fixed on Tyson. Wait why is he covered in sand, and I believe Diachi just fell off his chair laughing. Kenny is looking back and forth between Tyson and Kai. Max is just plain confused and Tyson is failing miserably at hiding his amusement.

Normal P.O.V

"You find this funny?" Kai Advanced on Tyson.

Tyson laughed nervously, and Kai tackled him to the ground with his arms around his throat.

"Tyson!" Max shouted in alarm.

"Kai!" Rei yelled

Both Max and Rei both jumped out of their seats and began a drastic attempt to pry Kai off Tyson, Max was pulling at Kai's arms whilst Rei grabbed Kai's waist from behind.

Tyson passed out and with one desperate heave Kai let go of Tyson and tumbled backwards.

Kenny just sat on his chair dumbstruck and Diachi had fallen off his chair laughing.

Tyson awoke from his temporary loss of consciousness and looked around, Kai had collapsed on top of Rei, Diachi was laughing uncontrollably, Kenny looked like he'd seen a ghost and Max was leaning over him with worry written all over his face.

"Did I miss something?"

"Kai came in furious and jumped on you"

Tyson threw a panicked look over himself and discovering he was fully dressed he let out a sigh of relief.

Kai P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find I had tumbled onto Rei in my drastic removal from Tyson. I quickly got off him and headed for the stairs in a desperate attempt to hide my blush.

"Rei?"

I turned to find Max looking over at Rei who was sitting up holding the side of his head.

Max crawled over to him "Rei?"".

"I'm fine I just hit my head is all"

Oh shit, I hadn't meant to hurt Rei, that's the last thing I wanted. I was just too angry at Tyson, you can't blame me. He buried me in the bloody sand while I was asleep!

I was shaken by my thoughts when Rei and Tyson walked past me, Tyson didn't miss the opportunity to glare at me on his way.

Tyson P.O.V

Damn cold hearted bastard, how dare Kai hurt Rei, I admit me and Diachi took that joke a little too far but that was no reason to attack without considering the possibilities of someone else getting hurt.

I helped Rei up and I walked with him upstairs to his room, shooting Kai my best glare. Don't get me wrong I don't like Rei in 'that' way, he's one of my closest friends he's the only one I talk to about everything. He does the same he even told me about his feelings for Kai….sort of.

I made my way down the hallway and into Kai and Rei's shared bedroom and saw Rei to his bed, before making my way to the bathroom and fixing a wet rag.

When I exited the bathroom I saw Kai standing over Rei.

"I'm sorry" he whispered taking me completely by surprise, I saw Rei open his mouth to speak but Kai was already gone. Maybe Kai wasn't that bad after all, he apologised to Rei.

I made my way over to Rei who had sat up again.

Rei P.O.V

"I don't see why you like him" Tyson said in a rather amusing tone.

"If he is still outside the door your going to get hurt" I fake glared.

Both boys laughed. "By the way you never told me you liked Max"

"What!"

"Don't try and deny it I saw you look at him, and that goofy looking grin you had on when he was leaning over you"

"Was it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. To everyone else I don't think so"

Tyson punched my arm playfully. I rubbed my arm and pouted. "Aw what was that for?"

"For saying my smile was goofy"

"…So, when are you going to tell him"

"I never said I was going to"

"But you have to tell him, or else you'll never know"

"But I don't wanna ruin the friendship we have"

"C'mon you'll feel empty until you do"

"Ok, let's make a deal. By the end of the week, you tell Kai and ill tell Max. Deal?"

"Tell me what?" Max walked in and Tyson went pale.

"That none of you are getting desert until you two wash the dishes and I get my dinner"

"But Rei!"

"Go and wash up, now" Kai entered the room "And what are you all doing in our room?"

"Leaving?"

"Good answer"

Tyson and Max left the room and Tyson winked at me before closing the door.

I fetched a wet cloth from the bathroom for my head and went back downstairs, once I had eaten I went back up to my and Kai's room.

I looked at the still closed bathroom door. What is taking him so long I was downstairs for at least an hour.

Suddenly Kai emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. At that moment I think I did a very good impression of a tomato.

I looked down trying to hide my face. "What took you so long?" I finally said.

"I had sand in places I didn't know I had"

Suggestions are welcome ………very welcome.


	2. Day 2

Sorry about the confusing absence of lines between scene changes in the previous chapter, I think my computer broke or the site doesn't let you use them. Anyway I have substituted them in this chapter with ' ' those thingies, so you don't get as confused as I did.

I also apologise for the confusing lack of indication for when a person is thinking I have fixed it in this chapter. And once again if you have any suggestions at all IM OPEN!

Thank you to all those that reviewed you were the inflation of my ego!

On with the story….

Day 2

Rei P.O.V

_Did I tell you I hate the sun because it's not entirely true, I hate, loathe and despise the sun, damn it for being so damn shiny._

I turned over and found that Kai was still asleep, _he looks so peaceful when he's asleep, he's not his usual closed off self._

I reluctantly crept out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I retrieved food from the fridge and began the long task of fixing breakfast for everyone, _and considering everyone includes Tyson and Diachi, I could be here for a while._

After about half an hour I have the table set, drinks ready and pancake batter ready to fry.

I figured I'd be waiting a while for the guys to get up I ventured outside and onto the beach, I sat on the sand and watched the waves pick up. _The waves are really big today, I wonder if the others know how to surf? Maybe I'll get to see Kai in only his board shorts- ok rei stop thinking about Kai. Not thinking about Kai, Not thinking about Kai…..this isn't working._

_But how am I gonna tell him, I made a deal with Tyson, I have to tell him._

_Better go back._

I got up and headed back to the house and into the kitchen, I was about to go and get Tyson and Diachi up but Tyson obviously was already awake, and apparently so is max.

Tyson has pinned max up against the bench and is kissing him fiercely.

"Um"

Tyson broke the kiss and looked over at Rei, and went bright red.

"Well this is awkward" Max said, still pinned up against the bench.

"It's ok it's just Rei, if it was Kai we'd have a problem" Tyson leaned in for another kiss.

"What would I have a problem with?" Kai walked into the kitchen and his expression didn't change when he saw them.

"Oh crap"

"So sorry to interrupt but could we continue this after breakfast" "And Guys I believe I'm going to need that bench" I said indication the bench they were currently occupying. Max and Tyson all but jumped off the bench and hurried to the table.

Everyone is finally up and sitting at the table and talking over breakfast, _I tuned out but when I was last listening, Diachi was boasting about being the best surfer in existence and is currently in an argument with Tyson about who snored the loudest. Personally I think Diachi's in over his head._

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Diachi said in his usually ear splitting tone in my EAR.

_Wait, what's settled?_

"AFTER BREAKFAST WE"LL SEE WHOSE THE BEST!"

_The best at what? What's going on?_

"Diachi everyone has already finished eating" Max said picking up his plate.

_Wait…does this mean…..Diachi, THE Diachi was the LAST to finish a meal, yep my feet are cold hell has frozen over._

"What are we deciding?" I asked, everyone looked at me.

_You can stop staring now…please, Kai don't think you can hide behind that book, I KNOW your smirking, I can feel it! But I'd like to feel so much more…. Dammit Rei not when there are 5 people staring at you!_

"Diachi was boasting about being the best surfer in existence and Kai's gonna prove him wrong!" _Thank you Tyson, now was that so hard guys? It looked a lot easier than staring!_

"C'mon guy's lets go get changed!" Max all but dragged Tyson up the stairs.

We all went upstairs and changed into our new board shorts, _thanks to Mr Dickenson we all have a pair of black board shorts with our bitbeasts painted onto them. I don't think any of us going to bother putting on sun shirts because for one we have a lot of sunscreen, and second there are no screaming fans to take any pictures to be used in ways I would rather no think about._

"Oh my god, oh my god, someone resuscitate him, he's gonna die!"

"Tyson shut up!"

_Stupid Tyson, ok let me explain the situation, we are all down at the beach to witness Kai and Diachi surf but when they figured out that the rest of us can't surf they decided to teach us before they had their "surf off" thing._

_So we went over the basics then they showed us how they did it, then it was our turn to have a go, max and Kenny went first and believe me, by the looks of them it's a lot easier said than done. Anyway, when it got to me and Tyson's turn, we were pretty good we stood up for quite a while before falling down, on my second try I stood up all the way to the beach. But on my third try, the wave I caught was small but the one behind wasn't so pretty, I got dumped pretty bad and when I got back to the beach with the board Tyson started yelling for someone to save me, I was walking for christ's sake!_

"But Rei's gonna die!"

"Tyson! I am walking!"

"But!"

"Ok calm down guys, lets see what Kai and Diachi can do now!" Max said happily, _I'm 99.98 sure he's had sugar today, but that's impossible he can't open the cupboards or fridge…can he?_

"Alright!" Diachi grabbed a board and ran toward the waves, and Kai did likewise and only Tyson's eating habits could wipe that smirk off his face.

_Well we're all back at the house and it's about 2:00pm, we are all gathered around the TV playing one of Kai's seemingly endless inventory of game consoles, Me and Max are watching the others play, I can't quite figure this game out but I know that Kenny has been winning for the past half an hour. _

_Oh, and Diachi is hell bent on beating Kai at something, because of the outcome of their surfing competition earlier. Short version, Kai won, Diachi embarrassingly lost._

"Dammit! I give" Tyson said dropping the controller and sitting on the couch between me and max.

"Alright then you can help me make lunch!" I said pulling him and Max up and practically dragging them down the stairs.

Once we were in the kitchen I turned and smiled "So It WAS you!"

"What was us?"

"The noise that kept me up all night"

Both of them went bright red "Was not! It was Diachi's snoring!"

"Sure it was! Anyway about lunch…"

"Yeah your cooking has to impress kai and we have to help!" Max said brightly.

_Wait how did max know…. Tyson._

"Tyson" I growled, giving him a glare that could almost measure up to Kai's.

"Now Rei….I don't keep secrets from Max….I'm sorry….please don't hurt me"

"It's ok Tyson and I just wanna help out"

I sighed in defeat "As long as you tell no one else and I mean **no one**!"

"Deal!" Max extended his hand and I took it and shook it with a smile.

"So, about lunch?" Both me and max started laughing, _same old Tyson._

"Guys, PLEASE help me get them out of the kitchen" I pleaded to the others who had come down from the lounge hearing the commotion.

"C'mon Rei we can cook" Max said

"Yeah give us another shot" Tyson pouted, _although it looked like his Hitler impression, it surprisingly worked on Hilary and Kenny…..must be a geek thing. ( no offence guys). _

"What did they do?" Diachi spoke up in his usual tone, _he doesn't seem to realise we are all with 4 feet of him._

"I held up a burnt orange object "They set a carrot on fire WITHOUT matches!"

Everyone except Kai and me were laughing but we didn't seem too impressed.

"Out" Kai said briefly, indicating the stairs.

And if that didn't get them moving the glare that followed sure did.

"Thanks, I think I'm the only one in the house who can cook without setting something on fire"

"Hn?" _Whoa did I hear correctly, either my 'hn' dictionary is incorrect or Kai just challenged me._

Kai walked forward and began where Tyson and Max had left off, I felt my cheeks grow warm. _Kai and me in a kitchen, ALONE. Cooking AND talking………I think I'm going to faint._

Determined to concentrate on my cooking, I looked back down at the stew in front of me and began to stir it again, and added herbs as I saw fit.

I happily continued lunch when I felt Kai brush past me and add the ingredients he had chopped. _DAMMIT I just got rid of the dirty thoughts! I won't lie I love my dirty thoughts but when the object of affection is in the room I usually refrain form thinking at all (INVOLUNTARY!)._

I tried to will away the blush that had spread across my cheeks, but needless to say it wasn't working and Kai was looking at me, _has anyone noticed my increasing good luck?_

I Rubbed my face "Damn sunburn" _Wow! That wasn't a bad recovery, and I think even the great Kai will believe that one_, I inwardly smirked.

"Hn" Kai simply took over my job of stirring, _wasn't this MY cooking?_

"If you can cook, why haven't you helped me before?"

"You never asked" _I'll get him for this….._

_Picture the scene of everyone eating lunch at the table, now join in the scene.._

"Ok guys me and Max were thinking while you locked us in that room-"

"It sounded a lot louder than thinking" Kai smirked.

"You bet! And your jealous!" Tyson smirked and placed his arm around Max.

Kai, THE Kai Hiwatari was speechless, this is a VERY rare moment.

"Well anyway, me and Max were thinking and we decided that we don't know very much about the rest of the team, so we decided it would be fun to make this holiday more interesting!"

"HOW interesting?" _Ok now I'm scared._

"Me and Tyson propose that we have a continuous round of truth or dare! Questions or Dares can take place anywhere, anytime and for anything! Nothing has to be in front of the entire group. You can also ask group dares when everyone has to answer the question! Also once you've been dared it's your turn to dare someone next!"

_Oh no, oh please no. This is going to end embarrassing, I know what they're up to. Tyson has done his part of the deal and now he's attempting to 'help' me. This is not good. But may prove interesting, oh its time for payback Tyson! _

"I'm for that!" (Diachi)

"Sounds interesting" (Kenny)

"Sure" (me)

"Hn" (I think that one is blatantly obvious)

"AWESOME"

"I'll go first! I wanna know where everyone grew up! I grew up with my mum in America and helped with our Beyblade store"

"Well you guys have been to my place, and seen my grandpa, that's were I grew up"

"I grew up in a small hut in a remote village in china, where the only technology there was were beyblades and if you wanted to eat you had to kill first"

"Same as Rei but not so small, I lived in a village in the mountains of Japan, where we'd train all day!"

"I also grew up in Japan with Tyson but I of course lived with my parents"

All eyes followed who's turn it was to speak and now everyone's eyes laid on Kai who looked down.

"Hn"

"C'mon Kai, we told you were we grew up!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yea, tell us!"

"I grew up in the abbey under my grandfather's reign, he had my parents killed in front of me when I was 6 and my training began the same day, when we failed or lost concentration on anything we were beaten for hours, and then forced to participate in beyblade competitions. If we lost….." He trailed off and the room fell silent.

_Everyone's staring at him that's harsh, time to save Kai. _"Well you're with your friends now so your past doesn't matter!"

Everyone focused back on their food, Kai sent me an appreciative look and I smiled at him.

"Alright then I wanna know if anyone's been kissed before?" Diachi spoke up.

Everyone shook there head but me, I had a horrified look on my face. " Do NOT make me relive that" I pleaded, needless to say it didn't work.

"C'mon Rei tell us!"

"Ugh, fine I'll summarise. Mariah, involuntary, public place, she doesn't like water, fountain. You figure out what happened"

Everyone even Kai was laughing.

"I'll get you for that Diachi! I ban you from underpants for the rest of the week!" If they weren't laughing hard enough before they were now.

"WHAT! THAT"S NOT FAIR!"

Yes the laughter is louder still. "This is going to be a fun week" I smirked evilly.

Diachi growled "Ok then, Tyson what is something you've always wanted to do but never told anyone?"

Tyson smirked "This!" He pulled max onto him and kissed him fiercely on the lips for a good minute, and those who didn't know a.k.a. Diachi and Kenny, both had faces that were priceless to fan girls.

"Wow, that was unexpected"

"I've got a group question for ya!" Tyson grinned and started dare I say it singing "If your gay and you know clap your hands, If you gay and you know it clap your hands, if your gay and you know it and you really wanna show it, if your gay and you know it raise your hand!"

Max was laughing, I was staring, Kai had his head in his hands, Diachi had his hand raised and Kenny just fainted.

One by one everyone's hands went up (except Kenney of course).

"Kai come on don't be ashamed of your sexuality, keep your head up!"

"I'm not ashamed of my sexual interest, I'm ashamed to have you as team mates"

Tyson if I didn't love Kai so much I would kiss you! KAI'S GAY, KAI SPEAKS! I'M IN HEAVEN!

"Alright, Alright. Tyson, max start cleaning"

"HEY! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO IT! WHY CAN'T YOU?"

"Because I made dinner, Diachi escaped and Kenny's unconscious"

"What about Mr Sourpuss, he hasn't done anything"

"Kai helped cooked the food"

Tyson started choking and fell off his chair "KAI COOKED THIS!"

"Tyson"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

REVIEWERS:

Darksaphire

Intense Innocence

dark-night-sky

Black-Dranzer-1119

a-devoted-life – thank you heaps for you suggestions, I intend to use them!

If I have left anyone out you have my express permission to stab me (but not lethal or I can't update).

Also thanks to my friend Aimee for her inspiration and hatred of the sun!

SHOULD I WRITE A SECOND PART TO THIS CHAPTER? (I think its too short) Please review!


	3. Day 3

YAY REVIEWERS…I think I may have forgotten some though, PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE!!!!

-Celtic Warrior

-Saphira's Ember

-kailover2006

-a wolf is a perfect paradox

-Black-Dranzer-1119

Sorry it took so long!!! begs for forgiveness I had homework. In the holidays bloody slack English teacher! mumbles death plots I swear I haven't learnd anything yet! I'll ask her that…ENOUGH WITH MY INCESSANT RAMBLINGS ON WITH THE STORY!!

Day 3

_I think I'm about to pass out laughing, this is by far the funniest thing I've ever witnessed._

_Ok let me bring you up to speed: we all got up at our usual hour and ate and without half of us knowing the dares had been passed around the group and now Tyson and Kai have started a war._

_So we pack up dinner and Kai makes a remark Tyson doesn't like so Tyson dares Kai to put ice cubes in his pants for a full two minutes, so Kai reluctantly puts them in much to Tyson's amusement and at the end Kai took them out put them in Tyson's water and dared him to drink it. Now he's pale and begging Kai for forgiveness.._

"Your the one who came up with the continuous truth or dare round anyway, take your punishment!" Kai smirked evilly.

"C'mon Kai that's too harsh!"

"Yea that's not fair!"

"Kai's right it was your idea"

"You always pick sides with Kai!"

"Because he's usually right!"

"This is stupid, Rei he shouldn't have to drink it! That's disgusting!"

"Well Max he has to drink it or else it wouldn't be truth or dare"

"I'M NOT DRINKING ESSENCE OF KAI'S ASS!"

"Your gonna drink it and your gonna love it!" Kai said handing the drink to Tyson, trademark smirk wider than usual.

"I have an idea!" Max said. _And this is going to be better than your last idea HOW!!??!!_

"How about we play a game, if we win Tyson doesn't have to drink it, if you win he drinks it!"

"That sounds reasonable, name the game" I smiled.

"DO you have a beach volley ball net by any chance?"

Kai grinned.

one search in the garage later

After setting up the net, which apparently is much easier said than done, we finally got to making the rules.

"First to 5 wins, Tyson"

"Bring it on Kai!"

Tyson served the ball and I hit it up and Kai slammed it to the ground on the other side.

"1-0, you're not going to make this that easy are you guys?" I smirked.

I served this time and Tyson hit it back, Kai returned it, this continued until max stepped in and slammed it down over to our side. I dived for it and missed, apparently Kai had the same idea, _Ow! now my head really hurts, what is with this holiday it has it out for my head, I'm gonna get brain damage by the end of this._

"You okay?" I asked looking down on him, _WAIT!!?! Down on him that's not normal!_

"I've taken harder beatings than having a Rei fall on me, and could you get off please?" _Shit , I fell on top of him, this couldn't get anymore embarrassing! DON"T YOU DARE TRY I KNOW YOUR LISTENING! Wait is it just me or did that sound really kinky? Dammit no naughty thoughts about the person you LYING on top of! _

I rolled off Kai and stood up lending him a hand as well.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS GET A ROOM OR FINISH THE GAME!" Tyson called.

I blushed a colour that almost matched Kai's eyes "Like you can talk guys!" _WOW that actually came out right! GO REI!_

Kai served and hit Tyson square in the face with the ball.

"THAT'S A FOUL!"

"No it's not he could have caught it!"

Max mumbled something incoherent and I whispered in Kai's ear "Nice shot!"

He laughed "2-1, It's hard to believe the world champion can't beat his team mates at a lowly game like this!"

"Shut up and play the game Hiwatari!"

Max served a high shot which I easily hit back, Tyson sent it hurtling back toward my face, before I could do anything about it Kai jumped in front of me and hit it up, I took the hint and slammed it down.

"3-1 Tyson, can you taste it already?"

"Shut up Rei!"

"Or what?"

Tyson stuttered for a minute and then his face lit up "Or I'll tell Mariah you want to marry her!"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"What's the matter? Rather tell her your self?"

_Ok, that's done it he. Is .dead._

I narrowed my now slitted eyes "You will not survive the night" I growled.

He started laughing "You look like a mad kitten!" He managed to say through fits of laughter.

"This kitty has claws!" I lunged at him.

_Wait why aren't I going anywhere?_

"Let me go Kai, you and me both know he has to die!"

_He is so hiding a smirk, YOUR DEFENCES HAVE FAILED! I KNOW YOUR MOCKING ME!_

"Just finish the game, when we win the look on his face will be worth it!"

"Sadist"

"Hypocrite"

"Ice cube"

"Kitten"

"BASTARD!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Can we win now?"

_Wait did THE kai Hiwatari just say the word sorry as in apology sorry?_

"Yes he did, can we play now?"

_Shit I said that out loud, and enough with the kinky references already!_

(A.N sorry I'm not very good 1 at the rules of this game 2 writing a game down)

Kenny and Diachi started laughing hysterically on the sidelines _(When did they get here?) _"What?"

"Tyson….a-and…max.. have already…..Hahahahaha" He was having a lot of trouble talking and laughing at the same time.

"What?" Kai said angrily.

"We just scored 3 more points during your lovers spat!" Tyson said.

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT!"

"Yeah we can you weren't paying attention"

"Fine if that's how you're gonna play it next point wins then!"

Tyson swiftly threw the ball into the air and max jumped and sent it toward the ground at an amazing speed, _but do they forget I'm faster than that? Pft they give me no credit._ I quickly dived and managed the hit the ball upwards allowing Kai to return it back to Tyson.

This continued for a full 2minutes until finally Kai's hit sent the ball to the ground before max or Tyson's reflexes could kick in.

"SHIT!"

Me and Kai just laughed……_wait! KAI LAUGHES why didn't I notice this before?_

"We went inside to get the drink for Tyson, who followed us in. I looked to the table but the glass wasn't there….this could only mean……

I turned around and walked up to Tyson and found him slipping Diachi a ten dollar note. "TYSON!"

"Yes Rei"

"What's wrong?" Kai appeared behind me.

"The glass is gone"

"What?" he growled, glaring at Tyson.

"You Didn't honestly expect me to drink it did you? Or did you want me to?" Tyson allowed his eyebrows to rise and then fall again.

"You little-"

"He's not little, trust me" Max said with a wink.

_Ummm…ew_

Almost at the same time both me and Kai started cursing in our respected languages (KaiRussian, ReiChinese)

Tyson, Diachi, Max and Kenny just burst out laughing.

"At least we have the mental capacity to learn more than 2 languages!"

"HEY I can speak Japanese!"

"So can we, I said 2 didn't I?

"May be but we don't have to resort to gibberish!"

"It's not gibberish" Kai and Rei said in unison "Its Chinese/Russian!" (A.N In case you're wondering they said everything the same except the last word)

"Ok, ok can we can a trousse?" Tyson held out his hand.

"Fine" I muttered and shook his hand.

"Whatever" Kai said in his normal tone.

"Great! Well now it's my turn, I dare everyone to refer to Rei in only names feline related!"

"WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Kitty!" Kai said holding me back….again. _HE CALLED ME KITTY! …..that has a nice ring to it coming from him. NO, NO ONE CALLS ME KITTY!_

"Don't call me Kitty!"

"Kitten?"

"No!"

"Cat-boy?"

"No!"

"Neko-jin?"

"Kitty-kat?"

"Fine, kitty then!"

He smiled _damn I lose._

_This. Sucks._

"Since I'm victimised by this its my turn. Tyson would you like to tell us what really happened backstage on the couch with Diachi? When you were supposedly sleeping?"

"REI?!?!"

"Well.. and your breaking your own rules"

"Kitty! I was asleep it wasn't my fault!" _Must not kill Tyson, stupid nickname. I think I'm visibly twitching._

"Yeah and Hilary pushed me!" Diachi stepped up.

"Pushed you to do what?" Kai was curious, evilly curious. I know he has one thing on his mind 'blackmail material'.

"Well….i…uh was asleep a-and I woke up and…"

"and…"

"Diachi was…k-kissing me.."

"It was an accident Hilary pushed me back onto the couch when I wouldn't go back to sleep! And I ACCIDENTALLY landed on Tyson THAT"S ALL!" Diachi defended but it was too late everyone BUT Tyson and Diachi were laughing.

"You know what's funnier?" I said.

"What?"

"I have a picture"

More fits of laughter.

"What!?! But you were in the stadium buying time for us!"

"I never said I TOOK the picture"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah"

"I hate you" Tyson said shaking his head.

"I love you too" I said sarcastically.

He growled and muttered something in Japanese.

"Tyson I speak Japanese and if my mother were alive she wouldn't take kindly to that" Kai said smirking.

"Shut up Kai Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said still smirking.

"Kai I dare you to sing and dance to 'I feel like a woman'" It was Tyson's turn to smirk and Kai just stared open mouthed at him.

"You've got to be kidding"

"Nope"

"Wait, you actually have that song?"

"I'm Gay what do you expect?"

"So am I and I don't like chicks music!"

"Well we're very different then!" He disappeared upstairs and we followed him up and sat down in the lounge in the apparent decided formation: Max awaiting Tyson on one couch, Kenny and Diachi on another, I lay on the floor and Kai was sitting in the armchair with his head in his hands.

Tyson appeared from the hall carrying a CD and a piece of paper.

He handed the piece of paper to Kai and put the CD in the CD player.

"You have LYRICS?!? That's just sad" Kai said getting up.

The CD player began. And Kai put down the piece of paper he had apparently read and stood before us.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The entire room filled with laughter, and kai seemed more confident trying out erotic moves, _I swear he's dancing exactly like the dream I had last night. Which Kai woke me up from…that was embarrassing but I the almighty Rei passed it off as a nightmare!_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

_Yep everyone's still laughing, and Kai's still enjoying this but I can see straight through that mask, he is so embarrassed right now, ok save Kai time._

I got up and pulled Max with me and we both started dancing next to Kai, Tyson followed suit and started dancing in the same fashion as Kai a little too close to Max in my opinion. Kai suddenly pulled me up against him, _it's just a dare it's just a dare…MUST NOT BLUSH_ needless to say self ordering didn't work. SO I tried to hide my face and kept dancing taking after Kai's impression and singing along. _(Kenny and Diachi are lying on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing)_

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Kai started grinding his hips into mine_ If_ _he keeps doing that I'm not going to be responsible for my actions._ I however follow suit and somehow end up with my leg around Kai's waist. _How did that get they're?_ Still dancing I skilfully remove my leg (reluctantly). _And now the swaying starts…as I said before Not responsible for actions taken. WHEN DOES THIS SONG END!!??!_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

The song finished and Kai struck the most amusing pose I have ever seen …..and be forced to do as well.

"That…was…s-so great!" _What did I say about laughing and talking at the same time kenny?_

"T-that …dancing should …..only…. b-be allowed ….in a ….strip club!" _Diachi is taking after Kenny greeeeaaaat._

All of started laughing then.

Eventually we all stopped laughing and I announced I'd start on lunch and left for the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Diachi)

"WHAT THE HELL!" (kai)

"THAT IS JUST ODD!" (Kenny)

"I LIKE IT!" (max)

_What in the hell just happened? What are they doing up there?_

I walked upstairs slightly frightened of what I might find, and came to face something I hoped I'd never see EVER!

Tyson, the current world champion of beyblading was wearing a maids outfit, a VERY short maids outfit.

I didn't even bother speaking I just ran to the nearest cloth and fastened it over my eyes. "Tyson what the hell are you doing in that!!??!!"

"Kai asked me a fetish I've had that you guys don't know about and I said I'd show them."

"That's unnatural"

"You are aware that's still attached to my neck aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"My scarf"

_Scarf?? Wouldn't tht mean that the fabric I grabbed was……oh crap_.

"Sorry, but I believe in this situation it's called for"

"True, why didn't you turn your back like I did?"

"uh…"

"TYSON FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Kenny screamed.

"What happened?" I felt shifting on the scarf obviously meaning kai had turned around.

"Ugh" Kai said turning back around to face the opposite wall "I didn't need to see that"

"What?"

"Tyson is wiggling his oversized arse in front of Kenny"

"Ugh"

Two hours and a changed Tyson later

_You have no idea how scared I am right now, Kai got a phone call asking for Kenny and Diachi to come back and teach a charity class for beginner bladders. Kenny was to teach theory and Diachi to, how did he put it.. 'show em how its done'. So now I'm stuck with Tyson and Max who are currently in their room plotting. I should never have agreed to that deal, I didn't expect Tyson to tell max that fast though. Guess he's just got more guts than me. _

It's now about 2 in the afternoon and I'm lying on the couch with my eyes closed, Wondering how the crap I'm going to tell Kai, _should I tell him at all? It would tear apart the friendship we already have, well with Kai it's more like a tolerance than friendship._

"Taking a cat nap?" _Oh that does it._

"Go away Max"

"Have you told him yet?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no"

"…"

"C'mon Kat. What the worst that could happen?"

"He would hate me" _twitch kat twitch_

"What's the best that could happen? Take a chance! I told Tyson and look how things turned out!"

"WHAT!?!" _THAT BASTARD!_ "You told him!"

"Yeah how else would we get together?"

"Cheating bastard" I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"We made a deal that by the end of this holiday both of us have to have confessed" Max laughed.

_I was going to shut him up but the doorbell rang, that must be Kenny and Diachi's lift. Wait since when can Diachi do anything but yell? Let alone teach something…something isn't right here…._

I made my way down to the door and went to open it… _this door knob is more cushy than I remember…. _

"I'll get it" I nodded and took my hand off Kai's and let him open the door.

"KAI!" _Oh no._ "REI! I MISSED YOU GUYS!!" _Oh please no.._

"What the hell are you doing here?" (Kai) Save me…

"Your not happy to see us?" _Please oh god no, there's more of them…_

"Us?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I'd come alone did you?" _That could only mean…._

"Get your ass out here and help me get the bags!" _b-bags, their staying, n-no, what did I do to deserve…._

"Bags?" Kai doesn't look happy about this.

"Yeah we heard you had a room open" _…Tala and Bryan_

"You planned this"

VOTE!! Should I keep with kaixrei fanfic tradition and introduce tala and Bryan? (wait didn' I already do that?) Should they be a couple? PLEASE TELL ME!!

Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer?


	4. Day 4

REVIEWERS!

Sugar-Hype-Queen

Lilly and sandry

TalaKaiReiLover

SoraItou

Minceo

Lady Moriko

Akaatje

Black-Dranzer-1119

Hoshicat

Machiko

BLUEGIRL2.0

Celtic Warrior

Sweet Revenge 666

skyblue101

evildictionaryninja

PerfectInsanity

And on a vote of… EVERYONE to no one Tala and Bryan are now perverts!

My apologies for not writing in…forever, is some issues that needed taking care of came up and this story was put on hold. It is back for now.

Be warned, my dirty mind has matured a little.

"So Tala tell me again how you got here an hour after we received word that Kenny and Diachi are to go back, when the drive here takes 2 hours?"

"Long story"

"I've got time"

"Uhh…well….ya see….um ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE!!"

"Yes"

"Kai! You need to be nicer! Like Rei!"

"It's Kitty" _Kai if I didn't love you so much I would STRANGGLE YOU! _"Or anything feline related" _Scratch that, if Tala and Bryan find out about the dares we're all going to die._

"Kai!"

"Yeah Kitty?"

"Tala and Bryan don't know about the dares…." I whispered, he was immediately struck with realisation.

"So Kitten tell me why we have to use nicknames?" (Bryan)

"Because that's what he prefers to be called" (kai)

"The twitching says otherwise" Tala was smirking and flicking a finger toward me, _damn he knows we know something._

"Hey Tala, hey Bryan!" (Max) "Did Kai or Rei tell you about the Truth or dare thing yet?"

"No, Please enlighten us…" _Tala get that look off your face. Shit now I'm really scared._

"Oh, well to make the holiday more interesting we decided to have an ongoing round of truth or dare, so anybody can be dared and then it's their turn to dare someone. Hey could you guys answer the truth questions we already asked then?"

_The smiles on their faces could __not__ get any eviler if they did, spontaneous evil combustion would become a threat to society._

"Sure"

"Where'd you guys grow up?"

"Russia same as Kai"

"Have either of you guys been kissed before? And details"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And What?"

"Who?"

Tala leaned against Bryan and Bryan pulled him into a passionate kiss, while the rest of the lounge sat in shock_…..for like five minutes are these guys done YET?_

"Well that answers the last question"

"What was it?"

"Are you gay?"

"Okay so what did you guys answer?" _The return of the evil smirk._

"We're all gay and no one's been kissed but Kitty."

"Well I figured Kai and Rei would be gay but I wasn't expecting the rest of you" (Bryan) _….what?_

"Why would you think we were gay?" (Kai)

"You and Tala are the only males with female bitbeasts and Rei's hair is too long"

"You have a point" (Tala)

"I like my hair"

"He didn't mean it didn't look good he meant it's longer than a normal guy would have."

"Wait. Why are we calling him kitten?"

"Tyson dared everyone to refer to Rei by only something feline related."

"Who's turn is it?"

"Mine!" _Oh crap Tyson has joined the party_. "Bryan what's something awesome you've done but never told anybody about?"

"That's a long list, well…."

"He was training once in the abbey and his opponent's blade let's say "liberated" his clothing"

"TALA!" _Spontaneous evil combustion right about…..NOW!...damn._

"What you weren't answering"

"How the crap did you find out?"

"I thought you'd look sexy without those clothes, they cover up way too much"

"You were the stupid punk in the cloak!?!"

"Duh!"

Bryan muttered a lot of things in Russian _and by the look on tala's face I think it was a threat, aaaand yep Kai's smirk is wider than usual it's a threat._

"Man, why does everyone keep speaking gibberish! Use English or Japanese, like normal people!"

"Tyson, you are going to regret that…." _He's doomed himself_

"Why?" _Could he really be that dense?_

Bryan smirked and I put my head in my hands "It's my turn to dare…"

The look on Tyson's face said it all, he was deeply regretting speaking out against three potentially lethal Russians.

"Tyson…"

_Audibly gulping Tyson nodded. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation._

"Something funny kitty cat?"

…_.crapcrapcrapcrap_ "Uhh…I'm going to go start on lunch….." quickly trying to escape the room.

"Oh no you don't, kitty cat" Bryan said advancing on me_. My incredibly impressive intuition says this is not going to end well…_

"I dare you to-"

"Not so fast!" _Did I say that?_ "I don't know if you've noticed but there are combination locks on all the food storage areas, and I'm the only one who can cook!"

"ahem" (kai) _I know I know, but I'm trying to save my ass here!_

"Nice try Kitten…" _Twitch_ "But your going to tell me what that combination is"

"Not likely" _He will never get me to talk!_

"But I'm daring you to" _He really needs to get that smirk of his face! It's downright unnerving._

"Kai? Help….." Oh my _god save me, it's my only bargaining chip to stay alive….._

"Bryan, he's not telling you that. It's probably the only thing that will stop you from sneaking into our room at night and doing god knows what." _…well that's the blatantly obvious way to put it._

"Alright then" _…he's smirking again…._ " Kai do you have vodka?"_…….oh no_

"…I'm Russian, of course I have vodka…" _…oh please no…_

"Well then, I think it's about time lil' kitty cat got drunk…" _Now I am inwardly crying…I have been drunk once before, only once…never again_.

"Now, Bryan let's be reasonable…." _I'm in trouble here…._

Tyson was now laughing uncontrollably "That's what you get for laughing cat!" _….Tyson you truly are a moron_

"…wait…"

_Okay, luckily they allowed me to make lunch first so I'm safe for now, but there's bad news…VERY bad news. The last time I got drunk….i supposedly developed an allergy to clothing of any kind….not something I'd like to relive._

I start pulling pots out of the cupboards._ Maybe I could get them to go down to the beach, yeah that might buy me some time, maybe even until after dinner. Okay we have a plan._

_But there is some good news, because of Tyson's little charade everyone must join me. On top of that, it's my turn to dare someone. Personally, I don't think it's worth it._

"Is lunch ready YET?"

"Tyson do you EVER shut up!"

"For christs sake, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"COOKIE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IVANOV!"

_I give up, that has to stop!_ "What the hell is going on?" I walk up the stairs into the living room.

"Tyson will not stop that infernal tapping!"

"I'm just bored, and I'm hungry"

"…we figured…."

"lunch is cooking Tyson."

"YES!" Tyson was then repeatedly hit by three pillows and a book. "OW!"

"TO THE BEACH!" Yet another book flew at Tyson's head. _Where are all of them coming from?_

_Yes the miracle has come to life, I have managed to convince Bryan to allow me until nightfall to keep my dignity. God knows how, maybe he wanted dinner cooked edible……_

_Either way, it's embarrassing myself in front of Kai that matters most, I don't want to be trying to undress myself in front of the guy I kinda fell for, that can't turn out well…._

"SKINNY DIPPING!!" _Oh my god._

"Tyson, for the love of all that can see, put some bloody clothes on!!!!"

"Never!"

"…Can I kill him?"

"Well he would still be naked, Tala"

"But the screaming would stop"

"Good point"

"Oh that's it! Tyson I DARE you to put some freaking clothes on!" That's my last resort.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"…can I still kill him?"

"No, Tala"

"If I have to sacrifice my freedom, then you have to wear my fetish outfit for a full 10 minutes!"

_Everyone is looking at me, Max and Kai, the ones that know what he is talking about, have blushes on their faces….Kai blushes?...wait, Tala and Bryan didn't know about that thing Tyson, WHY in the name of all that wants to keep it's dignity would you tell them!? _

"It's not worth it" I say

"And what would this outfit he speaks of be?" _Tala, get that look off your face, oh no I can feel my face heating up. Make something up_

"It's nothing, let's go swimming shall we?" _I start running toward the water, the wind is stronger than usual today. That means the waves are bigger…..If Tyson gets dumped while skinny dipping, it's not going to be a pretty sight._

"Not so fast Kit" _Tala was INFRONT of me. How the crap did he get there so damned fast!...spawn of the devil…_

Unlucky for him, I can't stop that fast. Yes _you guessed it, CRASH!...well this is a very compromising position….I've fallen on TOP of Tala._ I roll off him as fast as possible and stand up.

"Sorry?"

"Damn right you are, Tyson just put clothes on" _…..no_

I turn around at light speed to see Tyson with his board shorts on. "Now you HAVE to wear it Kit" _….god no_

"Tyson, take your damned clothes off!" _that came out wrong but it HAS to happen._

"Sorry Kit, but I'm kinda with Max right now." He was laughing now.

"God damn it Tyson! I'm NOT wearing that thing! You put them back on of your own free will!"

"Sorry Kitty cat, your wearing, this 'fetish outfit'" _no no no No NO!_

"What is this outfit he has to wear by the way?"

"Max if you run back very quickly and burn that thing, I will be eternally in your debt"

"Sorry Cat"

"I'll give you sugar?"

"No cheating!" _Yeah Tyson, like you can talk._

"You cheated before, this is your penalty!" _please buy it…._

_They didn't buy it…_"Words cannot describe how much I hate you right now Tyson…" _And now I'm talking to myself._

_I'm cooking alone, in a maid's outfit, the only good news is that I only have to wear this thing for another half an hour…I hate Tyson. I swear I'm going to poison his food or something. If he was tyring to help me again, I really think he should stop trying._

_This thing is unbelievably short, they even made me wear ladies underwear, why on earth does Tyson even HAVE this stuff. This could not possibly get any worse._

"Need any help?" _Oh your KIDDING!_

"Ah!" I just spilled boiling water on my hand, not something I would recommend.

Kai rushes over and holds my hand to inspect it. "Just put it under some cold water, it should be fine"

He leads me over to the tap. My entire face is red, he is pressing up against my back and holding my hand under running water, I don't even feel the burn. And to top it all off, I'm wearing a maids outfit.

"…It's getting very friendly in here, I thought you were going to help cook?" _…Tala, I never thought I'd say this but thank the gods you came! _

Kai hurriedly steps away from me "Shut up Ivanov". He then walks over to stir the pot I left unattended.

"Well don't we look cute, kitty?" Tala steps toward me, I just ignore him and hold my hand under the water.

He presses up behind me and takes hold of my injured hand "How did this happen?"

…_gods...get him the hell off me…why the hell can't I move?_

"We should be more careful, shouldn't we kitty?" he says almost seductively.

…_is he hitting on me?_

"…" _go back to Bryan, skank._

"I'll make it better.."

He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it, then lowers it back under the water, his other arm snakes around my waist. My face heats up even more than before.

…_.I can't move…Kai….save me…_

"My, my, is that blush for me?"

_TALK!_

_Get off lover boy!_

_No, No, out loud you fool!_

"Get off me Tala"

He doesn't move even an inch.

_SUCCESS!!!…..wait…_

"Aw, you don't want me here kitty? I'm sad"

He hugs me tighter, grinding his hips against me, and pushes mine back against him.

My face is completely red. I _just HAD to be wearing a maids outfit…_

"I think you like it…"

_Oh crap, what happened! I was talking before!, oh god he's moving.._

He has started moving his hips, grinding against me harder each time_. ….ew is that his tongue, get it the hell of me!_ He licks up the side of my neck.

"Want more kitty?"

I spare a glance at Kai, he doesn't look happy.

_Okay this has gone too far…_

My eyes darken "Get off Tala"

"Aw have I made Kitty mad?" He slowly moves his hand down to stroke the inside of my thigh.

_Oh god…_

"Tala, you heard him, get the hell off." The famous glare has come out, he's serious.

"Jealous, Kai?"

_Shut up and get off Tala, your just going to embarrass me more_

"Ivanov, we need to finish cooking"

"That's not what was happening when I came in, Hiwatari"

_Get him OFF_

"Tala, please.."

"See Kai, he's begging me for more…"

"I said please, because you wouldn't get off when I damned told you to" _did I say that? Alright, we're getting somewhere!_

"Have I been bad kitty? Do you want to punish me?"

…_um….ew…_

"…"

He starts moving his tongue against my neck again. I hiss warningly at him.

"Ivanov, your getting annoying, get out."

"Why? Would you rather be the one doing this?" He started stroking the inside of my thigh again.

"Okay that does it, Tala get the FUCK off me! It's bad enough having to wear this god forsaken thing, but YOU on me is going a bit too far!"

At about that time Kai pulled Tala off me and I stood behind him with my arms crossed, I can't see it, but I'm guessing he has his glare of death up right now.

"Get out"

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted" _…no, you don't…_

Tala walked out of the room.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Can you cook for me for a minute, I really need to get the hell out of this thing"

"Aw but it looks nice on you!" _Oh for the love of god._

"Who ever you are get the hell out, I'm not having a repeat of that incident"

"That's not a very nice thing to say kitty cat" _….aw crap, I just threatened Bryan…_

"I don't care, I need to change, so would you kindly move out of the doorway" _…stop talking! Your going to get yourself killed!_

I pushed past him and walked up the stairs.

"So kitty came to find me?" _Shut up Tala_

I walked straight past him and slammed the door in his face.

"IVANOV YOUR NOT GETTING A FUCKING COOKIE!" _Yes Tala is drunk, I know what your thinking, how did Tala get drunk before the rest of us. Well he can handle his alcohol VERY well, you see he SHOULD be dead of alcohol poisoning by now. He's managed to drink 3 full bottles of vodka…in an hour._

"I like the rainbow coloured ones!"

_I've managed to stay sober for the past hour of drinking, and I actually had to DARE Tala to get the hell off me, he was trying to undo my pants. Something had to be done. I may have doomed us all by giving a drunk sadistic Russian the ability to dare anyone he likes. But I feel the situation called for it._

"Gimme a fucking cookie!"

Tala, who is currently occupying Bryan's lap, has also been consistently ordering people to fetch him a cookie for unknown reasons.

"Would you shut the fuck up" And now Kai was pissed, and it took a lot to get Kai angry.

"Kitty, you could make us cookie!!!" _Tyson, if you ever went to school at all, you failed English._

"Yes Kitty must make cookie!!!" _….Oh yes you just HAD to put ideas into Tala's head…..oh no….it's his turn to dare_…..

"It's late, I'm going to bed" I quickly got up and headed toward the door. I spared a quick glance back at them to make sure tala wasn't following me.

_I saw Tala looking pleased with himself and Kai's eyes were wider than I've ever seen them. I am glad I walked out, if its bad enough to scare my Kai, then I would have fainted already._

I entered the room and headed toward the shower.

_I refuse to narrate myself in the shower. I need to clean myself without your dirty minds thinking up various scenarios involving me wet and naked!_

I exited the bathroom, my hair was wet and loose and I had a towel wrapped around my waist_…..I know your imagining things stop it now!!!!_

I slid on a fresh pair of boxers and removed my towel. I sat on the bed and began the long excruciating task of drying my hair. _I haven't yet narrated tying or washing my hair for a simple reason. It's unbelievably boring. I mean come, people should-_

"Hey Rei" _AAAAAAAAAAAA! How long has he been there?!?_

Kai closed the door behind him and walked to his side of the bed. _Oh crap he's taking off his shirt….don't look rei, don't look!_ After much persuading of myself I turned back around and continued drying my hair. _Why isn't he changing in the bathroom like always?_

"Hows your hand?" _..hand?_

"Oh! It's fine"

_Quiet……this is surprisingly awkward._

"Sorry about Tala" _…kai is apologising to me?_

"It's fine really. He's just trying to provoke people" _..silence…_."What made it bad was that unnaturally short outfit I was forced to wear…..I'll get Tyson for that"

"I don't know, It didn't look that bad" _My eyes went wide….and I'm blushing, just great_ "In comparison to Tyson I mean" I release the breath I was holding.

I laughed "He could traumatize children for life wearing that"

"Think on the bright side" _what bright side?_ "He doesn't have access to the sugar…"

…_.Okay 2 shirtless guys sharing a bed bitching about who they have to stay with, you can't get more gay than this. Ha! I wish._

"Why don't you ever leave your hair out?"

_Huh?_

"Because it, uh, gets messy and stuff…" That _might have passed off as lame humour if I hadn't stuttered so much…. _

"It looks better out" …_BLUSH! Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look._

"…thanks"

I picked up the covers and snuggled underneath. Kai turned off the light and did the same.

"Now?"

"Now!"

"…sweet"

TBC


End file.
